


A Dance Of Seduction

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Seduction, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power of dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance Of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yearning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849528) by [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/pseuds/Sigynthefaithful). 



> This was inspired by Sigynthefaithful's story Yearning and by having this image in my head of Loki and Thor kissing in the rain. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I haven't written Thorki in ages. *hugs them both* the song they are dancing to is called Let Your Spirit Move Me By Gillian Iliana Waters here is the link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qm-G-d2XI6M I want to gift this to Sigynthefaithful for inspiring me.

They were outside, it was getting cold and the wind started to pick up then as if out of nowhere it began to rain. Thor grabbed Loki's hand as they ran through the vast array of gardens, attempting to reach their chambers before they were both soaking wet.

"You…promised…..no…rain…." Loki panted as they kept running only getting wetter and wetter. "The…weather…made…no such….promises" Thor said in between trying to ignore the pain in his chest from the cold.

Just as they were about to reach an arch way, Thor cupped Loki's face kissing him with a deep fiery passion. Loki kissed back savoring every moment of the kiss, till they broke for air finally running back inside.

When they got to their chambers they were dripping wet, quickly they removed their now heavy wet garments Loki waved his hand and they were both dry and half naked.

Music filled the air as Loki moved slowly at first, his hips swaying back and forth closing his eyes he let his head drop back moving it in tiny circles.

Thor watched the sight before him feeling his heart beat faster, Loki's hand reached out to him pulling him closer.

Thor gazed into Loki's eyes as they danced together each trying to seduce the other, Loki danced around Thor surveying him letting his gaze take in all of his husband's body.

Thor pulled Loki close as he dipped himself allowing him to trace his muscles, Loki then slowly lifted himself running his fingers through Thor's hair as they continued dancing. Thor was entranced by how Loki moved, so graceful so effortless almost.

When the music Loki conjured began to fade, they were on the large rug in front of the fire place that roared with the same embers as their desire.

Thor almost crawled on top of Loki, removing his pants slowly. Loki closed his eyes letting himself savor this moment. He then felt chaste kisses all over his body; he opened his eyes they revealed to him his now bare husband.

Loki let his fingers trace Thor's chest, touching every part of him he could feel his body react to him feel it telling him please touch me, show me how you feel.

There was still silence between them, yet they didn't seem a need for words. Loki pulled Thor down, their lips connecting in a long slow kiss.

The sounds of their soft moans filling the air, Loki placed Thor's hand on his heart and then placed his own hand on Thor's heart.

Thor kissed Loki's palm as he began to prepare him. Loki loved gazing up at Thor when they made love, of course he loved it even more when Thor would lift him in his arms and they would move together.

Heated kisses were exchanged as they found a rhythm, Loki arched feeling Thor's lips on his throat gently nipping and tasting.

 Loki let himself be in the moment, he didn't want this to end. Loki then returned the favor tracing a line of kisses, from Thor's neck down his chest.

Before they both knew it they climaxed in long soft gasps. They were now locked in a warm embrace on the rug.

 Slowly falling asleep underneath the fur. The peaceful looks on their faces and the steady rhythm of their heart beats lulling them to sleep spoke volumes.

THE END     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
